Asylum Hell
by Shadow294
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has been taken to an insane asylum, that are doing illegal things, Shiro Ichigo's hollow has to protect him from being sent to 'the Mad Hatter's tea party' other wise known as level 4. The March Hare (Ichigo) and Cheshire Cat (Shiro) make friends with the Dormouse who name is Gaara and the Fox Naruto. 1st time writing a story on here! Don't kill me! I know it sucks.
1. Welcome to the real wonderland

Welcome to the real wonderland

"hahahahahahaha!" an impending voice laughed madly, "I'm a rip ya to shreds you bastard! How dare you do this to Ichigo!" it roared flooding with rage!

"Shiro, please calm down!" a white nun hummed while a massive smirk in delightful mad in her eyes.

He roared and thrashed about within his straight jacket, "it's no good! I guess we should treat you, if you don't be good you might become like the Mad Hatter! Do you really want to go to level 4 because if you do we won't be allowed to ever let you leave!" she sung poorly hiding her merry tone.

"Quite singing ya old hag!" he growled glaring at her. As the white haired boy with gold iris surrounded in black pools of his eyes was lead down the traumatizing hall way with screams of pain and pleads of help,

as you hear the two sided people switching between themselves when set off.

Shiro knew Ichigo didn't belong here, sure they can't believe the whole shinigami and hollows and spirits,hell any sane person wouldn't unless into that supernatural stuff.

And as Ichigo's 'split personality' he would know just as much as every human that any sane person to walk a step into this building would make you start going crazy.

Sure as a super awesome can-destroy-the-world-if-he-wanted-to hollow can bust out of here, except the hat bastard named Urahara sealed away all his power and he couldn't borrow Ichigo's.

Shiro knew things others didn't, mainly because it doesn't affect him, he's not sure if everyone started like Ichigo or they did have some type of mental illness, but this place would make everyone have an illness literally.

That's how Ichigo came here, he was perfectly healthy but the morons here gave him 'medicine' as they liked to call it that actually did make Ichigo have a split personality, and that not including himself or Zangetsu, well if you could call them that.

Shiro was lead through the doors and watched as the 'doctor' was preparing the 'comfy' brown wooden chair with straps to chain him to the chair.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Cheshire cat, is the March Hare asleep?" the deep voice of female doctor smiled friendly; seriously that chick had a really deep voice and almost sounded like a guy! "Of course he's asleep, after your last quote, unquote 'treatment'! And I'm not letting him having to put up with another one 'cause ya feel like it!" he glared.

"Please don't mock our treatments! We're here to help you get better so that one day you can go back and live in society!" the women hummed, seriously the people here liked to almost sing everything out like a little kid, though they don't play on the level of one.

His white straight jacket removed as you saw rows and rows of spikes in the inside of the jacket. Ichigo arrived in this messed up place only 1 week ago and already brock into a tinny of thousands of pieces, and who has to put him together? Shiro and Zangetsu and the have a LOT of work to do.

As the doctor held the scalpel to his stomach the only thing he thought to himself. "Welcome to the real Wonderland!"


	2. March Hare, The Dormouse and the Fox

March Hare, The Dormouse and the Fox

Ichigo awoke to find himself in his padded white cell, even the door was padded, it only took him one day to get into this room soon as the finished his first 'treatment' he started hitting the walls and even hit his head a couple of times, that only took 1 hour to do.

Pathetic really! But if someone just had someone force a pill down your throat and its side effects made everything three times twice as loud as it usually is and made your sight fuzzy when you know that your perfectly fine, not to mention that they started hitting him repeatedly because he was yelling at they them; yes you would want to straighten things out and go home.

His body hurt like hell, like someone had cut open his stomach and cut things off randomly inside of him; "funny, I don't remember going in for another round of torture! So why does my stomach hurt so much!?" the orange haired male thought.

A long creek of the padded white door snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts, his straight jacket was removed and headed along with the crowed of the hallway; he followed everyone and followed the street signs to the cafeteria, yes they had street signs on the walls to let you know which way to go, where did Ichigo just come from? P. Split avenue, that's what was written on the sign; short for Personality Split avenue.

Ichigo grabbed his horrid rotten and would-make-you-want to-through-up-with-one-look-cause-it-looks-so-gross slush that was called 'food' there and found his favourite blond and red head; "hay March, how are you?!" the blond hyped up with a massive goofy grin on his face trying to lighten the mood up.

"Hay fox, it feels like someone cut my stomach open and play that kiddy operation game." His hand slid up his stomach and felt something that wasn't there before, he lifted up his top and looked down as his eyes widen in fear and terror as life left his eyes.

There on his stomach was a deep cut along with stitches made of a strong yet flexible plastic holding the cut together.

"March Hare, hay are you ok? Hay! March!" the blond boy panicked; "Fox, he is in shock; March Hare snap out of it; this is what happens daily here.

You should try to get used to it, it will put less stress on you" Gaara advised with sympathy, "but I never remembered this happening!?" he said scared, "the Cheshire cat took the 'treatment' instead of you" he warned calmly.

Ichigo follow his lead and calmed himself down. "Dormouse, I never really asked but why are you guys here?" Ichigo.

"When I was born my father sealed a demon inside of me and when he thought of me as a failure of a weapon he sent assassins to kill me. Because of that they have me here for paranoia and split personality" The red hair male replied with black rings around his eyes.

"I'm here because the 4th Hokage sealed a demon in me when I was born because the demon name Kyuubi was attacking the village, I'm here for split personality as well, hahaheh but we shouldn't let that rule over our lives and bring us down. And as for this place I'm going to bust out of here with everyone and make up for all the time I lost with my friends back home!" Naruto forced a laugh and you can tell he was trying to avoid falling into the darkness but his will to fight was slowly slipping away.

Ichigo picked up on this and tried to cheer his new friend up, "hay all we need to do is find a way out and knock the guards out and escape!" he said with a hopefully tone.

"I've been watching the guard shifts, its tight security and they are all armed and I heard recently that they found a way to suppress our chakra so that means I won't be able to protect myself anymore with my sand."

"Yer and that's only in OUR hall way! Besides they said that they are thinking of making me a level 4 because Kyuubi's chakra keeps healing me" the panic in his voice was clear as air.

"If they do that then I'll purposely make them send me there!" Gaara said petting the blond haired boy with beautiful deep blue eyes with whisker like marks on his cheek. "B-but things are worse there! Dormouse promise me you won't!" he begged, "If I do promise; I might not be able to keep it!" the Dormouse warned.

_**"Alice is calling! A treatment is coming! **_

_**Who's next? Your next! **_

_**Strap us to a chair and fry our brains! Yer! **_

_**Cut chunks off of us! Yer! **_

_**Drill through our eye and our brain! Yer! **_

_**What's next? Who knows how far they will go! Yer! **_

_**Hell is more fun! Dream but never sleep! We all die slowly!**_

_**Yer! Before you know it the reaper will have your head!**_

_**Welcome to our Wonderland where the Mad Hatter and the Joker rule,**_

_**Alice next they are coming for you! Yer!**_

_**We'll convert you or rid of you! What will we choose?!**_

_**Because soon we will all kill you!" **_

everyone was singing even Gaara and Naruto with small smirks with Shiro sing in with a small smirk inside Ichigo's head, everyone started laughing and smiling and acting like it was a party.

"Hay why is everyone sing? I heard it a few times? And Who's the Mad Hatter and the whole Alice in Wonderland theme? Besides the red Queen is supposed to rule over wonderland, right?" Ichigo asked; "the Mad Hatter came up with the idea. She started singing it and it didn't take too long before every one of Wonderland singing it. Why Wonderland, because Wonderland is supposed to be world of madness and that's why the Hatter rules" Gaara warned him with an emotionless expression now on his face.


	3. Climb the Ranks

Climb the Ranks

Here comes the worse part, listening to the cries while eating! If the 'food' wasn't bad enough listening to someone screaming and crying, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! JUST KILL ME ALREADY! DIE! DIE! DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" the same plead repeated a hundred times over before it just dies into yells of pain and sobbing before you can hear the heave almost unmovable 6 inches steel door with 2 inches of bullet proof glass with thick metal bars for the windows in the two doors.

The screams made it hard for Ichigo to eat, in fact he didn't touch his food at all as goes for Naruto and Gaara, even the demons that resided in the 3 boys swallowed hard at the cries and tried to tune it out as it pains them that either one of the hosts would be next and having to listen to them scream the same way.

"What do you think they are doing to her?" Naruto asked not wanted an answer; "I don't know" Gaara replied not wanting to think about it; never in Gaara's whole life did Gaara hear such a thing, when he was younger he was a cold blooded killer but he showed mercy, a lot of it by killing them in an instant that they won't feel any pain, how was that merciful? Compare to this it would be heaven! Another scream was heard, a faint one like a whisper in the wind; a male this time.

The speakers made a sound of someone turning it on,  
_**"I was calling! The treatment was coming!**_  
_**Who's next? I was next!**_  
_**Strap me to a chair and fry my brains!**_  
_**Cut chunks off of me! heh!**_  
_**Drill through my eye and my brain! hehe!**_  
_**What's next? Who knows how far Joker will go! hehehe!**_  
_**Hell is more fun! Can dream but never sleep! You all die slowly!**_  
_**Heh! Before you know it the reaper will have my head!**_  
_**WELCOME TO YOUR WONDERLAND WHERE THE MAD HATTER AND THE JOKER RULE,**_  
_**THE HATTER AND JOKER ARE COMING FOR ME! Hehehe!**_  
_**YOU'LL CONVERT ME OR RID OF ME?! WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE?!**_  
_**BECAUSE SOON YOU WILL ALL KILL ME! hahahahahahahaha hehehehehehehe!**_  
_**HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHEHA!"**_ everyone heard shuffling in the background and to everyone's guessed the man was dragged off.

A silence cast over every soul in the room, the guards and nuns shifted uneasily and a cheer spread across everyone.

"The Joker awoke, the Joker awoke! The tables turn! Hear that Alice your next! Just wait till Jokers gets you!" was the chants that people yelled laughing.

"Everyone settle down! You all know the Hatter and Joker are in level 4! Even if every once in a while they do this they still locked up and a tighter restraints, don't forget Joker is mad and will kill you in an instant!" the Nuns yelled and everyone settled down with big grins on their face.

You can tell that they would run straight at The Hatter and plead to be killed, dying was no threat, it was a present and saving grace to them, Gaara, Naruto and Ichigo didn't smile and looked concerned.

They watched as the nuns wrote names down after directly looking at the three of them; they twitched in nervousness even Gaara who wouldn't make a move even if someone was kill right in front of his face.

This place even those who are harden so much you would mistake them for a statue would twitch or fidget when you spot them looking at you, it nearly drove you into madness with nervousness.

Everyone was sent off and only Ichigo, Gaara and Naruto remained as panic took over, "my, my! It looks like you guys are starting to recover a little, why don't you go to the court yard to get fresh air?" a black dressed nun asked.

Ichigo eyes widen along with the other two, only for a different reason. "You can go outside?!" Ichigo asked surprised, "yes after lunch you get to go outside for free time! It's a shame that you can't get better sooner or you would have remember, but the Cheshire Cat was there not you, all well baby steps I suppose!" she hummed.

Soon as the orange hair Shinigami relaxed a little till she started singing her words halfway through.

Naruto gently lead the boy away to the court yard, Ichigo's eyes widen so much that his eyes might have popped out when he saw a large court yard; it had a basketball court, soccer and even an AFL court.

"You thought they tortured us out here didn't you?" Naruto asked, "well yer, actually!" he admitted; "don't worry they don't, they will drag you away if they believe you need another treatment."

"What's a level 4?" the orange boy asked; "there are 4 levels, level one is when EVERYONE comes here, the perfectly healthy are kidnapped and brought here" Gaara explained.

"Once you start getting drugs you become level two, almost everyone is level two except for us three and a couple of others. Because we naturally have voices that's why we are level three" Naruto explained, "Level four is the highest you can get, Fox and I have the most potential because of our demons. Level four is for those no matter what become too dangerous and start killing, though we don't know what they would do to us there, we all know that high the level the more it hurts and everything get worse. We can't even see Hatter anymore and we guess that they are completely isolated from everyone!"

"Ya know March, you better watch your back, literally!" the white demon warned with his demonic grin.

Ichigo turned around to see nothing only to hear a childish laugh of a girl, _"my curious March Hare, wise Dormouse and my cute fox why don't you join my tea party?"_ the women childishly laughed but completely out of sight.

"Who said that?" Ichigo yelled, _"Why, my March Hare, I'm the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, didn't Cheshire warn you to watch your back? Alice is on their way, it's time for your medication and time to go to your cell!"_ she sung to them cheerfully.

"You truly are mad, Hatter!" the Dormouse replied to the no one who was signing to them,

_"Quiet mad!"_ she giggled; "It's time to go back, your medication will be handed out soon!" the nurse hummed.

That was really starting to piss Ichigo off, the way they found it a game and always smiled while making everyone suffer, making Wonderland suffer. Yes Ichigo was the March Hare of Wonderland, and he was slowly slipping grasp of the real world.


	4. The first Treatment

The first Treatment

"Have you found him?" a panicked black haired with violet eyes of fear almost yelled at the blond haired man wearing a striped white and green hat and had it so the shade covered his upper half of his face giving him a mysterious urea that also made him had to trust because of his shady personality.

"No, not yet, the only thing I can tell you is he is in a parallel world, I'm not letting anyone go anywhere till I can pin point his exact position, I'm not going taking any chances and loose another person!" the man said seriously which was unusual for him as he would normally have a cheeky grin and hid his smiling mouth, but he didn't like this at all! Not one bit at all, he wasn't going to sleep till he could get Ichigo back; before it was too late.

He was working and doing things four times the usual speed even with a flash step here and there, everyone found this strange; but from what he was told he knew Ichigo was going to break.

Yoruichi could understand why, even she was panicking and helping and doing things,

"Urahara what's gotten into you?" Rukia asked; he didn't stop working or even bothered to look her in the eye as his eyes was glued to his work.

"yer! You know something that we don't, don't you!" the read haired Shinigami called Renji snapped;

"Yes!" he didn't hid it or try to cover it up like he usually would do; this really concerned Ichigo's 5 friends.

"What is happening?!" Rukia yelled; Urahara snuck a quick glance at her before continuing working; as all stood amazed as he avoided the question completely.

_"Hello! You wouldn't happen to be friends with a man named Ichigo Kurosaki would you?"_ a humanoid figure made of pure darkness questioned,

"Yes, why do you ask?" Urahara remembered replying; _"heh! Good, do you know where he is?"_ "no! In fact he disappeared somewhere"

_"That's good! Because I know where he is. In fact he needs your help before he breaks!"_ "Ichigo is a strong boy, ple!"

_"it doesn't matter how strong or stubborn you are! when you have drugs forced into you that make you... sick!"_ "please explain Who are you and where is Ichigo and what is going on!" Urahara spoke in a deadly tone with Yoruichi beside him ready to attack.

The figure smirked that it looked identical to the hollow that resided within Ichigo's soul, the whole room turned into darkness; they was suddenly standing in the same room as Ichigo.

The orange hair strawberry was strapped to a chair, his wrist, ankles, just below his elbows and knees, chest, stomach, neck and his forehead was strapped to the brown bloody chair.

"Ichigo, do you know why your here?" a doctor asked with murderously happy green eyes looking down on him, "no! Hay let me out of here!" he yelled at him

"my, my! March Hare your here because your mad! You hallucination of being a Shinigami with all your Shinigami friends, and these hollows you make up; even one of your friends has little fairies; they don't really exist. Not to mention his inner hollow you speck of who possesses you and you don't remember what he does! This 'hollow' is just your split personality, you're the same person!" the doctor sung to him,

his eyes glowed dangerously yellow and black seeped into his eyes, _"I aren't his bloody split personality, ya fucking freak!"_ Shiro yelled.

"No! Get lost!" the orange haired male roared forcing his hollow back down in his inner world;

"my, my March Hare! See you just proved my point, well we will treat you so you can get better!" he sung.

"Hay, what? No I'm perfectly fine, it's just my hollow; I just have to kill him and everything will be fine! ... No! Shut up you stupid hollow! Go away!" Ichigo warned.

The doctor placed two medium sized metal sticks to the strap to his forehead,

"Hay what are you! AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH! NHHHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as a stream of electricity went through his head.

"Ichigo!" the purple haired female yelled reaching out to Ichigo; just as her hand touched his face she slid right through him.

"What!?" she yelled listening to the ongoing scream while Urahara was completely frozen.

_"Sorry, but I can only cast an image of what is happening to him currently; the first treatment is always the most scariest, don't you think!" _the figure asked looking more sorrowful with the smallest smirk.

The screams stopped suddenly as the electroshock therapy came to an end. Urahara took a long sigh in relief that Ichigo's torture had come to an end; the figure looked at him in disgust which caught the attention of the two ex-Shinigami;

"March Hare! Do you still believe that Shinigami exist?" "even if you electrocute me that doesn't mean they're not real!" he yelled pissed and out of breath.

"March Hare!" "I'm not the March Hare god dammit! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! You got that!" he yelled again.

The sadist doctor's eyes widen then lowered in an amused manor, "sorry Ichigo, see this is Wonderland as we like to call it; and the Mad Hatter is quite lonely because the March Hare isn't there or the Dormouse! So we want to help the Hatter to get his friends so he can have his tea party, because 'I' would very much like to go and see the tea party!" the doctor smiled nicely at him.

Ichigo watched as a scalpel was brought to his left lower part of his arm, Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched as the blade cut into his skin, when the skin was covering half of the width of the blade the doctor turned the blade so it would run along underneath his skin.

Blood was rushing out and Ichigo made small whimpers as the blade was held still beneath his skin, the doctor smiled at him before slowly moving the scalpel along the inside his skin while the room echoed endlessly and harmonizing with the still ongoing screams of pain.

The doctor stopped halfway down the lower part of his arm while Ichigo still yelled in pain trying hard to thrash about but to fail because of the restraints. His cries turned into words,

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! SOMEONE HELP ME! HAY SOMEONE! PLEASE SAVE ME! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" he yelled endlessly which only got a chuckle from the evil twisted sick doctor.

Yoruichi and Urahara all most vomited their stomach at the shier sight, the doctor looked at him again as his smirk widened and brought the scalpel up out of his tan skin soaked with the crimson liquid that was endlessly rushing out of his arm.

The devil man used the blade of the scalpel to lift the skin up exposing the muscle and a vein as the poor boy yelled and screamed; the 'doctor' of hell cut a small piece of muscle from underneath the chunk of skin and muscle he cut open.

The cries never stopped as a waterfall rushing out water like just after a massive hurricane came out of his eyes as it shut and lock shut like a chest that won't open for another 100 years.

The doctor with the small piece of muscle put the chunk back into the arm and without any thing to stop the pain started sewing it shut and bandaged it.

Yoruichi had tear streaming down her face at the image of the boy she had grown attached to through their adventures to save his raven haired Shinigami friend, the image she could not hold to support or do anything to help him.

The room returned to normal and the dark figure watched as the two cried silently;

_"I can't give you the exact location because I myself don't know; but I can make a connection between our worlds! Look, Ichigo isn't the only one going through that! 138 others are going through the same thing, the other 42 are dead, so you need to hurry and help him!"_ the figure warned as she made a crystal that allowed the worlds to connect,

_"this will connect our worlds but, it won't take you near where we are."_ "What's your name?" Urahara asked lightly, _"I'm the Joker, get Ichigo out of their before he gets to the Mad Hatter's Tea party or leave 4! Because it get A LOT WORSE than what he went through now. Good bye"_ It spoke as it started fading before not a trace was left, leaving the two adults to cry and panic over their orange haired friend.


	5. The meaning of Wonderland

The meaning of Wonderland

Most will question how Ichigo had a split personality aside from Shiro, and if you ask how he got his name? plain and simple! Zangetsu new no matter how many times Ichigo can kill this white demon (if he managed to) that he simply won't die, just like Ichigo; they are both stubborn in this area.

They just refuse to die, well now more like only Shiro was the stubborn one.

Ichigo has given up; to be true full the only won who is keeping Ichigo from breaking is his hollow, yep because of the torture treatment Ichigo no longer believes Zangetsu is real. Why is Shiro the only one he believes is real? Because he is lead to believe that Shiro or better known as the Cheshire Cat is his split personality.

The whole Wonderland theme going on in that hell actually suits the place, why you ask; well simply because the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat meet and instinctively clicked, just like in the story of Alice in Wonderland, there friends but the Cheshire Cat is in his right mind.

If you think it's just because of the Cat and the Hatter then his is where your wrong, the Hatter started this game and the Cat questioned it than played along.

Everyone knows Alice isn't from Wonderland and that Wonderland was a world unlike Alice's, they all pretty much loons in the actual story; as everyone knows Alice meets all the characters and then the red queen orders for her head to be off.

Well Wonderland is full of the weird and strange... just like everyone in the Asylum; Alice meets all the characters... the guards and doctors personally torture each person.

The red queen orders Alice's head off!... 'the original Red Queen' tried killing a nun in her sleep.

But the main reason is there all loons like from Wonderland.

Now why are the guards, nuns and doctors Alice? Simply because they don't belong there because they're not crazy and forced to take drugs.

The Mad Hatter's game is where this takes place, 'Alice' doesn't belong, so the residents of Wonderland will either make 'Alice' belong or rid of her, but they are not allowed to kill 'Alice' except for: The Hatter, Joker, the Cheshire Cat.

Who is the Joker that is not in the actual story? Well all that is known is that he is in level 4 and the most wicked person out there, it's said that the Hatter and the Joker was the one to start this game; because it's a twisted game of driving people into insanity and even to make them kill themselves.

The Cheshire Cat's job starts here, in Ichigo's inner world; and you finally ask why Ichigo has a split personality even though he doesn't show any symptoms, that's because Shiro has had a LONG time babysitting him and stopping it reach outside.

"You! What are you doing here? For someone who isn't real why do you keep appearing?" Ichigo asked the tall older man on his flag pole, **"I know! If I kill you, you'll go away and I can go home!"** Ichigo's eyes got an amused look to it as he started approaching the man hand reaching out to chock him.

"Hay why don't you answer me? Can you please just leave me alone! I want to go home! I haven't slept in 2 and a half weeks and every day is a hell. You're not real so just disappear!" Ichigo yelled and whined at the same time to him holding his head with both hands;

**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! This is ALL YOU'RE FAULT! Die!"** he roared and started running at him with rage and ready to pounce and beat him to death.

WHAM! "Quieten down ya moron! Ya giving us a fucking head ache!" Shiro warned standing on the strawberry's back with one foot.

**"It's your fault as well, Cheshire Cat! If you die then I wouldn't have a split personality. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"** he yelled laughing,

"Damn your so fucking annoying! Oi Ichimoron! Listen up, if you want it to end try, well maybe ACTING FUCKING SANE FOR ONCE AND KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT FOR A CHANGE!" Shiro roared in his face after picking him up by the back of the black Shinigami top like he was a kitten and held away as if diseases ridden.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the outburst,

"I-I want to go home!" Ichigo started getting teary and curled up in a ball on the ground mopping and complaining; a look of pure disgust and irritation written on his face starring at the idiot on the ground.

"This is going to take a LONG time to fix!" he growled to no one in particular; while starring at the white padded walls that piss him off he knew that the only thing he could do is wait for help and try to help Ichigo stay even at least a speck sane which was already proven difficult enough.

The walls were all boring the only thing not boring was the roof, Ichigo nor Alice looked up at the roof, well mainly because the room was two stories high with only one floor.

Shiro would write in blood, there was nothing else to write with; even if he did, he'd still use his blood. He smirked at the roof; he writes thing people say about the asylum; he like the Hatter's the best though.

"Prepare to lose all sanity!" It fitted this place perfectly, the drugs made people crazy here and the longer you stayed the more powerful the drug; so she was right in every aspect, any sanity you had will slip away and turn to insanity.

He's actually meet both Shukaku and Kyuubi, and even they agree that even their sanity is starting to very slowly slip away; he laughed at Shukaku when he first meet him, the red headed panda and his chakra was sealed and neither of them could stop or protect Gaara from the twisted treatment that was helping everyone, help everyone to go insane though.

Shiro hated the place a lot because of what Hatter warned him, every single Alice in Wonderland, even the 'nuns' are all criminals, the doctors are actually doctors that were going to go to jail before they 'died' and ended coming here because they could get away for illegal practices.

Shiro knew one thing, and that was the Hatter knew too much; and in a bad way for Alice, because she's the ticket out of here!


	6. Your real name

Your real name

A month since the March Hare and Cheshire Cat arrived, a very long month.

Outside with the Dormouse the golden eye demon sat as the watched the asylum, it was getting quiet between the two as their friendly little blond fox was absent from the trio. Once again Alice song had played and everyone started cheering except for the three of them, honestly they wouldn't cheer because of what came after.

But while everyone was cheering Naruto had spotted something, a muscular grey massive body with no clothes; circles glowing dangerously yellow for eyes and a mask made of bone; but the thing that stand out the most was a hole through the chest where a heart is supposed to be.

Naruto had gotten frightened as it starred right at him like he was food.

An white Alice as they liked to call the nuns in white caught sight of the blue wide eyes full of fear, and followed his eyes to where the invisible thing was.

As it started to think of coming closer to the scared fox a gun shot was heard and the monster faded into nothing, the dark green guard Alice was standing there and all the cheering stopped.

Everyone settled down and finished their lunch and other Alice's continued observing; the white Alice looked over at the green and saw past the glasses that hid his eyes, in fact the three boys could see it as well.

The eyes looked directly at Naruto in the eyes, glowing bright red with slits for pupils; the guard walked calmly off and the white nun followed promptly just as the doors seme open and the guard had existed the nun pushed the door to find no existence of anyone, not even the sound of footsteps walking away.

A black dressed nun had walked over to her, "what's wrong?" she asked calmly; "the guard that shot in the cafeteria is gone! And his eyes were glowing red. It must be **him** again" she warned, "we'll have to tighten our security! I'll let the director know!" the black one replied.

Yes that incident was the very reason their blond friend wasn't there, "_**Why, Hello their!**_**" **they heard a possessed tone greet them, this caught their attention right away and they looked around to spot on the top of the 4 story high wall to the right of them was a figure on all fours.

They position it was in was just like a 4 legged spider with two legs on each side, the head was turned right in their direction in an odd angle; they realised that the neck was the cause of it. They couldn't see it very well because it was a court away.

A black Alice was standing watch this time, the head snapped towards the nun and at 50km/hr. it climb down the wall and charged right at her; stopping just in front of her face, they could see it clearly now.

The neck was like an elbow in design that could rotate 360` at any right angle of the body, it has glowing red eyes with black slits, seriously what was with the same eyes? It had clawed hands and the feet were black spiked hooks so it could climb up and down anything.

It had black straight messy hair with red tips, one side had messily cut short hair while the other long hair, the long hair that was uneven. The nun ran at the demonic creature in front of her, into the building.

"What was that?" the Hare asked his friendly Dormouse; "no idea, _I wonder what colour blood it has!_" he smirked,

_"My, my! Dormouse it has no blood!"_ a childish laugh sung out. It sound much closer that all the other times, much closer;

"really?" the mouse asked back, _"really~~!"_ she laughed. The Hare stiffened at the tone, just like the tone Alice signs; bringing you closer to insanity.

_"You should be more careful! Or grey Alice will get you!"_ she sung happily, she was watching from afar and they finally spotted the Hatter, dancing childish on the roof too far away to see anything but a shadowed figure.

"What was that?" March yelled, _"My good friend, no one beats me in my own game! Ah would you like to join me in my wonderful game?"_ she asked; "what game?"

_"Ah, Dormouse or you converting or going to get rid of her?"_ she sung. "Converting!" the mouse warned,

_"well than, March Hare; to play the game you have to convert Alice! And all you have to do is make Alice fit into wonderland!"_ she sung to him cheerfully,

"drive them completely insane she means!" the red haired mouse warned the orange hair male beside him.

Just hearing such a game of making someone go completely mad, it made his senses tingle and a smirk grew on his face_, "So, my friend to you wish to play the Mad Hatter's game?"_ "Yes" _"That good, but first answer me this! What's your name?"_ she asked him cheerfully.

"The March Hare"

_"Nope!"_ she sung happily, What? His name isn't the March Hare? Something clicked, 'Alice' has been repeating this for every treatment to him.

"The Cheshire Cat!" he yelled back, "That's my name ass hole!" Shiro warned uninterested. _"Nope! Dormouse, what's your name?"_

"Dormouse! You just said it!" he yelled at the Mad Hatter.

_"Let me rephrase myself, what's your REAL name?"_

"My real name?! … I. Don't know!" Gaara looked surprised by the question and wondered and revised but couldn't remember his real name, the only name he knows is the Dormouse.

_"You've been here 2 months so it's no surprise!"_ she sung, two months? Two months and you can't remember your name anymore? Well that is what electroshock therapy does, it damages your brain and you loss long term memory, if you're lucky not to be put in a comer.

_"Your name is Shubaku no Gaara, you're a sand Ninja of Suna!"_ Gaara's eyes widened.

His name, he remembers it and all the memories that went with the name, the long forgotten memories that was over powered by hell's mother, the Asylum!

_"Hare! What's your REAL name!?"_ "I don't know!"

"Think harder!" "What's the name I've been calling you by?" the white demon asked the forgetful Hare.

"I-ichi…go?" he asked her _"what was that?"_ she asked; "Ichigo!"

_"Correct! Did Cheshire Cat give it away?"_ "Yer, but who's Ichigo!?" he yelled.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, a high school student of Karakura town! Now what's my name?"_ she cheerfully asked.

"How are we supposed to know that?! We never meet before let along seen your face! **When I get you I'll kill you!**" Gaara yelled,

Wack!

"If you kill her we'll never get out of here! She's the only one who can save us!" the Cat warned his eyes lowered with a serious tone watching Gaara stare at him.

"The only name we know of is the Mad Hatter!" Gaara re-answered,

_"correct!"_ she sung, "Hatter! What's YOUR REAL name?" the Cat asked; she stopped dancing, _"Hehe! Good question! But to your question I don't know! I haven't been able to hack into my record because I'm a level 4. Your records are easy to hack into!"_ she sung.

"We'll if you didn't start this whole Alice in Wonderland theme we would know that wouldn't we!" Gaara roared,

_"quiet wrong! I've been here since they started two years ago, they would call you by letters and numbers, like 13! That was my old name!"_ she sung. _"Playing cards like Ace of Spades sounds a lot nicer than 42BA now doesn't it!"_ she added.

Gaara looked shocked and Shiro looked pissed, no matter what they would lose memory of their names, they really did have to thank the Hatter for introducing Wonderland to Alice. "Why would they call us something other than our names?" Gaara spoke up;

you could hear her smiling while she giggled now walking on the wall that separates level 4 outside to the others.

_"Because if the police were to find this place and shut it down, or someone escapes they wouldn't be able to remember their own names, which means they will forever be a hostage of Hell's mother."_


	7. Your his hallucination

Your his hallucination

"_Well aren't you taking your time!"_ something sung to the blond haired adult.

All eyes turned to see the dark figure leaning against the wall, "Joker!" Urahara yelled in desperation catching Rukia, Renji and Orihime off guard, even the small lion plushie Kon was.

Yoruichi raced to its side, "Is Ichigo alright? Please tell me he's alive!" she panicked,

_"it would be much better off if he was dead, don't you recon, instead of having to put up with that every day."_

Urahara and Yoruichi looked scared at its tone, unlike this time it smiled quite a bit with a seme playful tone to it; now, it was dead serious.

_"Don't worry! He's still level three so he isn't at the Hatter's tea party and he's alive!"_ it sighed; they took a small breath why the 4 unknowing people was trying to understand what's going on.

"What's the Hatter's tea party?" Renji asked flat out,

_"Level 4!"_

"What's happening to Ichigo?" Rukia asked,

_"He now has a split personality!"_

"What happens in level 4?" Orihime asked conserved,

_"You don't ever want to know!"_ it was always plain and simple.

"Where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked seriously,

_"Hell's mother!"_ "What?" the 4 questioned, the figure sighed, _"an Asylum"_

"How serious is Ichigo's condition?" Urahara asked,

_"if Alice found out the March Hare had developed another split personality other than Cheshire Cat than they would send him to the tea party where he belongs!"_

"ICHIGO DOESN'T BELONG THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! Don't say he belongs in level 4!" Urahara yelled seriously,

_"and how would you know what happens in level 4? You can't even track March down to save him!"_

"Who's the March Hare, and who's the Cheshire Cat? And what's with the Alice in Wonderland theme?" Kon yelled pointing at the no form figure.

_"March Hare is Ichigo's name! And Cheshire Cat is his hollow!"_ they all panicked at the mention of his hollow.

_"If his hollow wasn't there helping Ichigo he would be in level four! In fact his hollow has to take some of his treatments and full take over so Ichigo doesn't sleep. You should be grateful, his hollow is the only one keeping Ichigo the speck sane!"_ it warned.

"Why can't we find Ichigo's spiritual pressure?"

_"because he lost his will and his powers are being suppressed by himself, you put a seal on his hollow. __Undo the seal a little bit so you can track his, he's the only one sane there out of the two of them!"_ It warned,

"you only mentioned Ichigo's hollow! Why doesn't Zangetsu help Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

_"Because he is a hallucination!"_ "No he isn't! I'll go over to Ichigo and ask him myself!" the red haired Shinigami roared.

_"Heh! You can try, hallucination!"_ it mocked, Rukia and Renji was just about to snap,

"What do you mean by hallucination? Renji is real and so is Ichigo's Zanpakutō; can you explain yourself a bit more to us please!" Orihime asked with a serious face.

Urahara and Yoruichi had left straight after the option of finding Ichigo through his hollow was played onto the table, the figure smirked and sat down at the round table where the 4 new faces sat.

_"Since you asked nicely; Ichigo has been getting treatment for his hallucinations of Shinigami and hollows, which means anyone who is related in any form to his 'hallucinations' is classified as not real. The only reason why the Cheshire Cat, his hollow is the ONLY one who can help him is because he is Ichigo's 'split personality', that's the understanding Ichigo has come to."_

"Who sent him there?" she asked,

_"no one! They kidnap people and bring them there"_ "but that's against the law isn't it?"

_"first off they aren't from this world, they have been kidnapping from multiple worlds, even so; what they do in there isn't legal either"_ it warned.

"What are they really doing to him!" Orihime asked seriously, the other two Shinigami sat there amazed as the orange haired female was getting answers out of the figure without making it provoke her.

_"They give all of wonderland drugs that courses chemical imbalance in their brain, the kidnap the healthy and give them illness such as split personalities such as Ichigo now has. Every day if they don't see 'improvement' will use electroshock therapy, cut pieces of flesh off, beatings and the drill through the eye thing. Which by the way Ichigo will have is treatment this afternoon, after the first month they do the drill eye thing to 'release the illness in the brain'. Ichigo's isn't in a very good position; if it wasn't for the Mad Hatter, he wouldn't know his real name. He'd call himself the March Hare for the rest of his life."_

Orihime and everyone froze in horror, their best friend was putting up with this every day and now a month has past and they are going to make him brain dead; and they didn't know about this till just now and couldn't even find a way to rescue him from there.

"Hay, are you in that place where Ichigo is?!" Kon yelled,

_"kind of, I'm in level 4, he's 3"_ "than why don't you just tell us where you are!" he yelled, Urahara and Yoruichi and walked in and started frowning, why didn't they think of that? Did the Joker want Ichigo there?

_"Can't tell because I don't even know!"_

"then how are you able to get in and out! Hell how do you know where this place is? Lead us to where he is!" Rukia roared.

_"Again I can't! I'm just a monster, I found this place because this is where Ichigo's darkness leads, if I 'lead' you I can't because I disappear. I travel through darkness, and the real Joker is still locked up in level 4, I'm just his representative!"_ it explained. "This is getting more and more difficult! Ichigo's hollow's power is already disappearing and we can't pin point his power" Urahara warned.

the figure's eyes closed; a frown appeared on its face.

_"Don't expect to get any sign for a long time, Cheshire's treatment just ended!"_

"WHAT?! Is Ichigo ok!?" Rukia yelled,

_"I said his **hollow's** treatment! Ichigo didn't wake up from the last one so his hollow took his treatment again!"_ it growled.

"Why would his hollow do that?" Renji asked growling,

_"It's my rule EVERYONE follows!"_ "What rule and why would anyone follow you!?" Rukia yelled, it didn't answer just growled at the two Shinigami,

"please can you explain!" Orihime requested,

_"the Mad Hatter and the Joker rule wonderland! The both of us has been there since it opened two years ago, the rule everyone follows is that you may dream but NEVER sleep. If you fall asleep you won't die, if you did everyone would; but Alice will take you away and inflict level 4 treatment, such as ripping out all your nails, dissecting you without anything to stop the pain, Iron Maiden, nine tailed whip etc., to my knowledge they already dissected Cheshire a couple of time to try and make him and March to join the Hatter's tea party."_

"You're level 4, so all that happens to you?" Orihime asked,

_"everyday, twice a day and the treatments from lower levels still apply; by the way if Ichigo doesn't show signs of improvement of ridding of his 'split personality' within the next week he will join me at the Hatter's tea party. Hatter already told the hollow to take permanent control"_ the Joker representative warned,

"Why his hollow!?" Renji and Rukia yelled in harmony,

_"because he is the only one who is staying sane throughout all the torture and who is keep Ichigo from getting worse! Besides he is the one who is regenerating and fixing the wounds and trying to fix the chemical imbalance with Ichigo's power!"_ it growled.

"How to you know this?" Urahara asked; _"the Hatter took a liking to the Cheshire Cat, she's been visiting him in his cell and hanging with him, keeping him company"_ it warned with a playful tone with a small smirk.


	8. Wonderful insane Wonderland's past

Wonderful insane Wonderland's past

The yellow and black eyed demon was laying in his padded cell facing the roof with both eyes closed, the left eye was completely blind and burned with unbearable pain, hell it was taking every ounce of strength to stop himself from yelling;

_"if you stop trying to heal it for one minute Urahara will be able to find you, you know!"_ a mocking voice sung to him, it strangely calmed him down.

The voice of the Hatter calmed him as it warned him of threats, what's to come and somehow it knew of Urahara and was able to find a way to get help from him.

"Hatter!" he growled in pain clenching his teeth shut,

_"haha, you look to be in a lot of pain!"_ she sung, that bit pissed him off talks in the same tone as Alice.

He let his ounce of power that was granted to him to spike as high as he could in hopes that the shady bastard would pick it up somehow;

_"hay, take this!"_ she sung, a green think whistle like thing fell down, the soft thud on his chest had made him open his good eye to see what it was.

The eye widened as he saw it, he remembered that Ichigo had hurt himself one time and was given this to ease his pain.

"Where did you get this?!" he asked not taking a second thought and taking it and using it to ease his agony,

_"the red queen!"_ "how did she get it? I thought she was brain dead"

_"he, actually! I'm talking about the originally Red Queen"_ she giggled childishly; the white demon saw where the second story was a gap in the wall that had been cut out enough for a person of Shiro's size to just fit through.

"Tell me when that got there!" he smirked, as he saw a figure in a strait jacket that had the arms free and the face hiding in the shadows;

_"when you had your third treatment!"_ she giggled.

"Well aren't you a stalker!" his demonic smirk showing while his head was lowered,

_"I want to keep you sane! Besides, I don't get as lonely!"_ she warned. "So the real Red Queen escaped?" he asked,

_"in a way, he died! I did warn him his game was too much!"_

"What do you mean?"

"The Mad Hatter and the Red Queen were enemies. The asylum was divided into two, the Hatter and the Queen, the first year was actually full of mentally ill people and the two of us were the only sane people; they didn't give any drugs to anyone and it was just the torture thing, as the only two sane people we felt it was our job to help them.

We counselled them, well tried to, I started the whole Wonderland to try and help them cope with the torture.

I came up with the Mad Hatter game back then, everyone would when Alice passed by we would say hello. We'd sing the Wonderland song and some of the Red Queen's followers joined in, he forfeited and joined me with helping them.

But he started the Red Queen's game, it was just like my game but if you ever got the chance to, you'd kill Alice.

Half of the place was sent to level 4 and they all got what I get now; I created knifes and smuggled it into level 4 while they were outside.

Soon as they spotted the knifes poorly hidden behind a bush so Alice wouldn't spot them; they killed each other and themselves, the one who failed to die was taken in for nonstop torture for a month.

It was kind of a saving grace, Alice was all dealing with the survivors that the rest of us had low protection. I busted them out" she sung emotionlessly without her childish tone.

"So can you bust us out?"

_"as in you, March, Dormouse and Fox?"_ she sung childishly; "yer!"

_"I thought hollows weren't supposed to like anyone! If the soul society would to find out I wonder if they think you are crazy, in a non-hollow way?!"_

"they helping Ichigo, besides I'm more interested in their demons, Shukaku and Kyuubi"

_"even a hollow gets lonely ha? We'll as for freeing you, I'm already got leaf and sand shinobi as well as Urahara on their way. We're busting everyone out of here; and I'm finally taking out Ace!"_

"Who?" _"the nut case who started and is running this place!"_ she sung solemnly.

"Hehe! I have to thank you for your little gift you gave me, but I'm more interest how you saved me!" he chuckled demonic grin smiling at her,

a matching grin outlined in the shadows from the figure.

_"I'm not human! I'm of 'demon blood' even though my birth parents are humans. We have supernatural people with powers we're we are from; all outcasts. _

_My power is darkness, not like controlling shadows, I make the darkness in my heart into a solid substance almost and control it, I simply used it to stop the blue Alice fracturing your skull and penetrating your brain." _

"Interesting, you wouldn't know how to fight would you?" he smirked, _"As a matter of fact I do! I use a special sword that is adapted to suit my power so I can fight. My kind is used as weapons for the military to fight of monsters made from demons, I'm often mistaken for a demon because my power allows me to create my own monsters!"_

"When we get out you wanna go for a spin?"

_"A fight? My, my I haven't had a fight for so long, I'd love to! Don't take me easily though or you'll die"_ she sung happily.

"heh! I'm looking forward to killing you!"

_**"my lovely Cheshire! I only get stronger the more pain 'I' go through, every bad memory makes me stronger, don't think you can kill me off easily! Mothers Hell hasn't broken me! That's my curse"**_ a deadly tone swept through her voice,

it makes your hair stand on end and as the voice echo's in your head the sweet venom will make your heart slow down at the coldness; what does she mean by 'I'? Will things get clearer and just what is she really capable of?


	9. The Dormouse

The thick iron doors closed and the red hair dormouse was bound to the chair,

"Dormouse, we are getting very worried about you! Your treatment hasn't been helping you; in fact you've been getting worse. I've call sister Amy to help me to treat you today; she will decide what to do with you next!" the blue Alice warned smiling with twisted psychotic eyes gleaming down at him.

The light blue eyes widened as he saw who stepped in, his body started shacking and he started budging and thrashing around in the restraints.

"No! NO! Get away! Find someone else, leave me alone! Get someone else!" Gaara yelled horrified at the Alice before him; to be honest he didn't know who she was or what she did.

Truthfully he didn't need to know, all he needed to know was not to get her attention; one warning and he knew what to do.

But trying to not catch someone's attention in here was almost impossible; he tried to act saner with his sand demons help.

Once he saw the lady before him, he knew very well that's what had sparked her interest, if you acted more insane than normal they treat you more, if you act less insane they give you stronger drugs and more treatments.

_"My, my Dormouse! You look mad! Please stop thrashing about!"_she sung.

He could tell straight away that this Alice spent a lot of time around Hatter,

_"You should be more careful! Or grey Alice will get you!"_ he remembered the childish Hatter sung to him.

Gaara had stopped thrashing when she told him to, not sure of how he should react to the very Grey Alice before him, yes he was in the clutches of the Grey Alice of the Mad Hatter's tea party.

At a time like this he would usually switch to his blood thirsty side but fear had over ruled his body.

_"My little Dormouse, your quiet obedient today! Is it because this time I'm actually with you in person and not watching you through the window?"_ his hair stood on end as he heard this, he knew that the tinted window he couldn't see through was connected to another room.

But he never knew that someone was watching, she was watching.

"Why are you here? Why are you deciding to pay special treatment to us?" Shukaku asked through the pale lips of the frightened host.

_"Ah, Shukaku! You see the Dormouse was always supposed to be at the tea party but he was late!__You were from the very beginning, were going to be in level 4! Ever since I gave you your name! So is the March Hare!__"_ she grew a sadistic smirk.

If you ever saw Higurashi the creepy eyes they pull, think of the scariest ones when their happy! That's the eyes she was pulling.

The wires had been attached to their head and as the sand demon watched the nob being turned to an almost fatal voltage and as the sparking electricity started flowing in streams through their head, the demon screeched at the pain.

That's when during his screams he saw an object pulled out from behind her back, a leather coated stick with 9 ropes coming out with hooks at the end of it; the nine tailed whip had started thrashing at the black and golden eyed demon.

As chunks of flesh was shredded from the red haired dormouse's body and little crimson rivers seeping out from the absent skin and tiny red droplets flying past causing undying agony.

Things only took a turn after 15 minutes of flesh forcefully ripped off of the body while high voltages where forced through their throbbing head.

A device was brought out and as a small blade slid under the pearly white and cream nail on the left index finger; as Gaara watched through one of his own and demon's eye as the grey dressed women slammed her closed hand down on the lever they watched as the nail flew through the cruel twisted room.

The pain was equivalent to shattering your bone as blood started to surface to the absent naked skin where the nail clothed; he streamed to the point his throat started to feel a deep burn from yelling, but no matter what the scream continued against his falling will.

The Alice nun did something no other nun in there did, not only sever the twisted punishment, but she laughed; she laughed out loud at the boy's and demon's pain, laughed uncontrollably at their petty existence.

_"Demon, demon, demon, demon! Demons don't exist! There are only humans, yes humans are the demons; Dormouse you're the demon! Monster! Sounds so much like what you told us about your home. Haahahahahahhaha! Are you enjoying yourself? This is fun isn't it!"_ she chuckled while continuing to rip out the boy's nailed leaving them bare and raw.

Once all of his left hand was covered in blood, the hard wooden chair was lowered into a bed all most.

They watched as the blue doctor raised up the scalpel and brutally stabbed his stomach and sliced it open; Gaara's and Shukaku's shrieks synchronised while the two distinct tones was heard crying.

Salty transparent water leaked endlessly from the two different coloured eyes.

Hooks where placed where the gorge in his abdomen and was pulled tearing open the cut exposing bright pink mussels, as the scalpel carved off random fragments here and there, the grey lady name Amy had continued ripping out his nails on his right hand.

The eyes clench shut trying to shut out what was happening, trying desperately to shut off the agony, shut out the devilish laughter, shut off his memories of what was happening at the very moment.

Trying to escape everything and most importantly, shut off and hit the kill switch in his brain to put an end to everything and go elsewhere ditching his destroyed body.

Despite trying to shut off everything he still felt a long sharp thin red hot object slide between his first joint on his index finger with a sound of laughter and something being hammered over his cries.

Thrashing and a roar was heard but not from his end, Alice had stopped even though his tormenting pain did not as it ringed throughout ever 100th of a centimetre in his body.

Both Alice had turned to face the thick imprisoning door,

_"I'm going to slaughter everything in here, Ace I'm going to come and get you! You hear that? I'm coming to drag you to my tea party and give you the same fucking treatment you give me after I rid of all your fucking Alice's starting with the Grey one!"_ the fuming laughter roared.

Gaara flinched at the roaring before he fell attracted to it, attracted at the deadly murderous aura; attracted to the death that came along with the yelling.

Death, death, DEATH! How Gaara longed for his last breath, longed to part with the twisted world and escape to another.

Hell sounded like a pleasant place and would be more than happy to go there if heaven had turned him down; anywhere but hell's mother, anywhere but here.

_"My, my; Hatter only just came back from the treatment 40 minutes ago and already is thrashing? Did the treatment's effect dull on her? Maybe we should step it up a notch, is the iron maiden not enough? Maybe I should add some acid to it along with making it red hot?"_ the Grey Alice sung with a frown and frustrated.

"Hatter? How did it go?" the blue Alice questioned, Gaara had an impending sense that she would bust in at any moment and kill them, that he would be saved.

"It's quiet a bore actually, she only grunts and holds back her screams; she's so used to our torture that it's no fun, in fact she gets a grin every now and again as if she's enjoying it."

"Wow! Didn't think that could happen" said the blue Alice awestruck; no one had come to save him, but in a way that detraction was his own saving grace as both of them lost interest and the doctor sew him back up and let him go.

He saw red eyes glowing down at him from the grills in the air ventilations,

"Hay, if you see the Hatter, can you say thank you for me?" he asked as tears leaked from his eyes, a demonic grin glowed in the shadows at him,

"Thank you!" Gaara replied and started walking off.

From that day on the depressed and shy fox and seemingly kind of sane March Hare never saw or heard from the sleepy Dormouse.


	10. The broken fox

Sobbing was heard in a cell.

His friend that was always by his side disappeared, he only had two friends to sit with now, the Dormouse was gone and now only March and Cheshire was left, and if one was gone they both go.

He didn't want to be alone, he hated it beyond compare.

He wanted to drag Dormouse into his cell and curl up to him and refuse to let him go.

He could sense it in every cell of his body that he was by his side even before coming here; he would sometimes remember a blurred figure simular to him in some weird clothes and just talking to him.

It almost seemed he would die if he couldn't have him beside him,

"_My, my Fox, what is wrong?"_ black Alice asked;

"**Give him back! Give him back!** Give me back Dormouse~! Give him back to me!" a yell that turned into a sob.

The blond hugged himself; trying to keep himself together and supress his crying.

"_You will see him soon, fox!"_ Alice warned him with a grin.

He looked up to see her twisted eyes grinning down at him, his whole body started shaking uncontrollably as his nail clawed at his head as endless tears streamed out as he yelled and screamed.

"I'm-scared-I'm-scared-I'm-scared-I'm-scared-I'm-s cared! Idon'twanttogotothehattersteaparty! Helpmesomeonehelpme!" the wrecked shattered boy broke down.

"_**Alice! I would like to have a talk with you!"**_ a dark murderous voice warned; the adult possessing the teenagers body looked up to see fear written across her face as she looked to the side.

Black tentacle like things curled around her small neck instantaneously, ripping the horrified head clean off in one smooth movement as blood sprayed everywhere.

"It's back! Surround the area, don't let it out!" the silence greeted the demon's ears as the ripping of necks and screams of the guards came to a rest;

"Dormousedormousedormouse! Come back to me~~!" Naruto cried within his own body.

"**Don't worry Naruto! We'll get out of here and Dormouse will be by our side. Calm down, Naruto. We have a guardian watching our backs!"** the demon fox hummed as he wrapped Naruto in his fluffy orange tail, giving the heart broken and torn Naruto some sense of comfort knowing that the great demon was protecting him. Even if it was only within his own body.

Every night was the same procedure of constant break downs of Naruto, and Kurama possessing his body keeping Alice thinking he is slightly sane.

"_Dormouse! What do you think they are going to do to me today? Pour acid down my throat? I know rip the bones out of my legs!"_ A childish voice sung,

"I don't know. **Bloody hell Hatter! Quit asking! Get here so I can kill you!"** a roar yelled, this caught everyone's attention that was let out for lunch break.

Only the level threes were out today;

"_haha! No~ thank~ you~! I'm fine!"_ she sung, another roar was heard and suddenly one figure jumped onto the 4 story high wall, not short after another one popped up.

"**Get back here!"** he yelled chasing the female before slipping and falling onto the side where everyone else was on.

The fox and the Hare bolted at the person,

"Dormouse!?" the teary eyed fox exclaimed; the black ringed red haired male turn and looked over the scarred shoulder.

"It is you!" the blond yelled before jumping him and curling up into him,

"don't go, please stay!" the blond sobbed. Gaara pet his head and held him tight,

"Dormouse, are you ok? Where were you?!" Ichigo said teary eyes.

The aqua eyes lowered in misery,

"Hatter's tea party!" he almost whispered;

Naruto's eyes open in shock before completely collapsing with uncontrollable crying.

"_Dormouse~~! I'd be careful! Grey will get mad!_" she sung from the wall.

Her dark grey hair fluttered in the wind, with the right side of her hair untamed and long while the other side short and brutishly uneven.

Her eerie glowing, burning green eye staring down at the excuses of insane, the other eye dull and lifeless as a massive slash through the whole left eye.

"Shut it hatter!" the low growl aimed at the crazy girl whose eyes where wide with insanity and a grin as twisted and mocking as the Cheshire cat and Alice combined putting their twisted smirks to shame.

"_No good Dormouse~! I can't here you when you're not load enough for me to hear up here!_"

"YET YOU STILL RESPOND!" he roared.

"What? HOW DID THE DORMOUSE GET HERE!? AND HATTER TOO!" Alice yelled as a mix of 20 different coloured Alice's mixed to face the two psychos.

"_Hahahahaha! My, my Alice; let's play a game~! __**Let's see who can survive my game! Let's see who can last long enough to make it to the last deck!**_" the uncanny voice had an echo and poison lased in the words.

The figure jumped off the wall and seemed to soar through the air in laid gracefully in the centre of all the Alice.

Eye beating with excitement as the long and razor fangs pierced the soft fleshy meat and ripped the limbs as blood flowed by limb like a puppy happily dancing in the wind.

Crimson liquid traced down from her cavern where the impending blades of teeth resided. Eyes lowered dangerously in enduring thirst as her husky burned their ears.

"_**You know, hatter might be lax on you lot, but I'm not!**_"

"I-i-i-it's! **JOCKER! KILL HER BEFORE SHE!**" as the poor man tried to warn them to move his head was sent flying through the stomach of the nun before him with the merciless foot in the air stained in blood.

"It's about time you come out Joker! **You bloody know how to take your bloody time! So why don't we just kill them all!**" Gaara growled in devilish thirst of bodies crumbling to his feet.

"No! Even if we were to kill them all! We can't get out, Hatter had her little friends find an exit but they couldn't leave. The only way out is through the outside. That's why I got an army coming to get us!" she sound sane and her words soft and her eyes showing reasoning.

"**But that doesn't means we can't kill them all!**" the Dormouse roared desperately.

"I won't let you get caught up and have you punishment heightened! _**This is my war and fight! You're all just crumbling if you interfere. I swore on my life I'd get you all out and that's what I'm going to do!**_" she growled.

"Oi Hatter or Joker! Whoever you are! We are caught up in here so this is also our war!" Cheshire warned grabbing the coated shoulder.

"_**This isn't a war for humans or outside demons! This is purely between the survivors of the first round!**_" she growled as hatred gleamed from here sound eye.

"That fine between you and Ace, but Alice is ours!" he warned


End file.
